


Sudden Silence

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1991-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: MacGyver is deafened in an explosion. He has to figure out who's responsible and why, and stay alive. Is his deafness temporary or permanent?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden Silence
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1991  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
ACT ONE

FADE IN:

EXT. ABANDONED WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
MacGyver is sitting in front of an old abandoned warehouse in his car waiting for Paul Thompson, an old friend, to arrive. It is beginning to get dark.

MACGYVER (V.O.)  
When I returned from three weeks at the Arctic Research Station I had an urgent message to meet Paul Thompson here. I had to come. How do you say no to an old friend. Also he saved my life in Budapest.

ANGLE ON ARRIVING CAR  
Another car arrives. It is PAUL THOMPSON. MacGyver heads for the other car. Before MacGyver can get close the OTHER CAR EXPLODES. The force of the explosion slams MacGyver to the ground knocking him out. In the background is seen the blazing car. MacGyver's unconscious with a gash above his right eye.

EXT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT  
The ambulance races for the hospital lights flashing and SIREN BLARING.

INT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT  
MacGyver's unconscious on the stretcher. There's a gauze pad taped over the gash. A paramedic's checking his vital signs.

EXT. HOSPITAL - EST. SHOT - NIGHT

INT. HOSPITAL - MACGYVER'S ROOM - NIGHT  
Thornton's standing beside MacGyver's bed. He sees the clean gauze pad taped above MacGyver's right eye. Thornton's worried about MacGyver. DOCTOR BRENNAN is examining MacGyver.

THORNTON  
How is he?

BRENNAN  
He has a mild concussion. From what I heard he's lucky to be alive. He should be okay.

INT. HOSPITAL - MACGYVER'S ROOM - MORNING  
Thornton is still by MacGyver's side. He's asleep in the chair next to MacGyver's bed. Thornton's worried because MacGyver is still unconscious. Dr. Brennan enters. Thornton senses this and wakes up.

BRENNAN  
Has he come around yet? Have you been here all night?

THORNTON  
(worried)  
No he hasn't. Yes. Is it normal?

BRENNAN  
He should've come around during the night.

Dr. Brennan examines MacGyver.

BRENNAN  
I can find no reason why he's still out. Thornton's more worried.

THORNTON  
(worried)  
Will he be okay?

BRENNAN  
He should be.

Dr. Brennan leaves.

THORNTON  
Come on, MacGyver. I won't let you off this easy. You've survived more difficult things.

MacGyver comes around. His eyes have trouble focusing. Thornton pushes the call button. Dr. Brennan and a NURSE enter. MacGyver's vision slowly clears and he sees Thornton, Dr. Brennan and a nurse standing over him. He notices that he's in a hospital.

MACGYVER  
Pete, what are you doing here?

MacGyver suddenly realizes that he doesn't know why he's in the hospital.

MACGYVER  
(continuing)  
What happened?

SILENCE as Thornton starts to tell him.

THORNTON  
From what the police said you were injured --

MacGyver sees that Thornton's talking to him but all he HEARS is SILENCE.

THORNTON  
(continuing)  
In the explosion. I'm sorry to --

MacGyver looks a little worried and a little confused. Thornton knows MacGyver well enough to know when something's wrong.

THORNTON  
What's wrong?

MACGYVER  
I can't hear.

Thornton's surprised/shocked. It clearly shows on his face along with the worry.

INT. MACGYVER'S ROOM - DAY  
MacGyver returns from his tests. Thornton's already there. Dr. Brennan hands MacGyver a piece of paper on which he has written the diagnosis. Dr. Brennan gets MacGyver to look at him before he starts talking.

BRENNAN  
Mr. MacGyver your hearing loss is due to the force of the explosion. It may be only temporary. I won't know for several days, maybe several weeks.

MACGYVER  
When do I get out of here?

Dr. Brennan writes down his answer as he says it.

BRENNAN  
In a day or two.

INT. MACGYVER'S ROOM - DAY  
MacGyver stands up and is a little dizzy. He has some trouble with his balance. Both soon pass. MacGyver puts on his robe and slippers before he opens his door and walks out into the hall.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY  
MacGyver's walking down the hall. He sees the commotion going on around him but hears nothing. This disturbs him. He heads back to his room.

INT. MACGYVER'S ROOM - DAY  
MacGyver enters his room, sits down on the bed, picks the TV remote control off the nightstand and turns on the television. As he TURNS UP the VOLUME the number of bars which indicate the loudness increase. When he doesn't hear anything he turns off the television and lays down on his bed depressed. He stares at the walls and ceiling.

EXT. HOSPITAL ENTRANCE - DAY  
Thornton's walking a little ahead of MacGyver. A nurse is pushing MacGyver's wheelchair to Thornton's car.

MACGYVER'S POV SILENCE as MacGyver looks around. He sees Thornton next to him, the car, trees and people but he hears nothing.

EXT. HANSEN SCHOOL FOR THE DEAF - DAY (STOCK)  
***Add Captions when MacGyver and Carrie sign w/o speaking***

INT. SCHOOLROOM - DAY  
The schoolroom has half a dozen DEAF CHILDREN between ages eight and eleven. The CHILDREN'S LAUGHTER can be HEARD in the background. The children are busy signing to each other. Except for the signing and the large sign language poster on the back wall it looks like any average classroom. MacGyver pauses just inside the doorway. One of the deaf children spots him and signs to the teacher, CARRIE LINDEN, who turns around surprised. Carrie approaches MacGyver. She's pleased to see him but can tell from his facial expression that something's wrong. She notices the bandage above his right eye.

CARRIE  
Mac. What are you doing here? You okay?

MACGYVER  
(also signing)  
I'm okay. I need your help. I can't hear.

Carrie's surprised. She signs as she speaks.

CARRIE  
What happened?

MACGYVER  
I was caught in an explosion. The force of the explosion caused my hearing loss. There's a chance my hearing may return.

CARRIE  
How can I help you?

MACGYVER  
(also signing)  
Can you teach me some more signs?

CARRIE  
Sure. Where and when do you want to start.

MACGYVER  
(also signing)  
How 'bout I cook dinner tonight? Six o'clock.

CARRIE  
Okay.

EXT. PHOENIX FOUNDATION - STOCK - DAY

INT. THORNTON'S OFFICE - DAY  
MacGyver knocks on Thornton's open door. Thornton looks up from his paperwork as MacGyver enters. MacGyver sits down in one of the chairs in front of Thornton's desk. Thornton turns his back to MacGyver to find something he misplaced.

THORNTON  
Mac, do you see my stapler --

Thornton turns back around to face MacGyver in the middle of his sentence.

MACGYVER  
(cuts him off)  
Pete. I can't hear. Remember? You have to face me when you speak.

THORNTON  
I'm sorry. I forgot. Do you see my stapler?

They both look around. MacGyver finds it hidden under a pile in Thornton's out basket. MacGyver pulls it out.

MACGYVER  
Is this what you're looking for?

Thornton smiles. He staples his papers together and puts them on top of a pile on his desk. He puts his stapler on top of another pile so he won't lose it again.

THORNTON  
Mac, do you have any idea who did this to you or why?

Thornton's concerned about MacGyver.

MACGYVER  
No. But I intend to find out.

THORNTON  
Where's Dalton?

MacGyver sees Thornton's expression and knows that he's talking about Jack Dalton.

MACGYVER  
This isn't his work. Besides the last time I heard from him he was heading off to parts unknown. He's searching for some sort of lost treasure.

MacGyver thinks for a moment. Thornton recognize the twinkle in MacGyver's eye. He gets MacGyver's attention.

THORNTON  
What are you thinking?

MACGYVER  
See what you can find out about Paul Thompson.

THORNTON  
I'll look into it right away. What are you going to do?

MACGYVER  
I have some checking of my own to do.

THORNTON  
Be careful.

MacGyver turns his back to Thornton.

THORNTON  
MacGyver. --

Thornton stops when he remembers that MacGyver can't hear him. Thornton's worried about MacGyver. He doesn't want to see his good friend get killed.

EXT. OLD APARTMENT BUILDING - DAY  
MacGyver arrives at Paul Thompson's apartment building. It is an old run down apartment building in a low rent section of town. The few people around pay no attention to MacGyver.

MACGYVER'S POV  
MacGyver looks at the board attached to the wall by the door. On the board is a list of the tenants with a doorbell button next to each name. He sees that Paul's apartment is #502. MacGyver enters the building.

MACGYVER  
(V.O.)  
If I wanted to know what was going on I thought that searching Paul's was a good place to start.

INT. THOMPSON'S APARTMENT - DAY  
MacGyver looks around the apartment. There are a few pieces of rather nice furniture in the one room apartment. There's a nice desk against one wall. MacGyver looks around for any clue to why Paul was killed. He looks through Paul's desk, finds his address book and looks for his business address. He finds a couple of interesting names in the book. Next he looks in Paul's appointment book. When MacGyver sees that his meeting with Paul wasn't planned he becomes more curious.

EXT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - DAY

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
MacGyver is studying both the address and appointment books. He knows that the answer is most likely in there somewhere. Thornton knocks before he opens the door and enters. He walks up behind MacGyver and taps him on the shoulder. MacGyver jumps to his feet ready to deck the person and stops short of hitting Thornton.

MACGYVER  
Don't do that.

THORNTON  
I'm sorry I startled you.

MACGYVER  
What do you have?

Thornton takes a folded piece of paper from his suit pocket and gives it to MacGyver. He waits for MacGyver to look at him. MacGyver looks at Thornton when he's finished reading the page.

THORNTON  
It seems that your friend was being investigated by the IRS. Apparently his business was losing money but he was doing quite well.

MacGyver understands most of what Thornton says.

MACGYVER  
Maybe a little too well?

EXT. GLASS OFFICE BUILDING - NIGHT  
The building is one of those modern all glass skyscrapers.

INT. OFFICE - NIGHT  
The office has very elegant, expensive furniture. It is impeccably decorated. Behind the desk sits a man in his late thirties - early forties. He is wearing a very expensive suit. He looks like he has several million in the bank. He's well educated. His name is NICHOLAS ALEXANDER. A male in his early thirties knocks and enters the office. He's not very well dressed or educated. His name is BRIAN WILLIAMS. Nicholas Alexander suddenly looks concerned.

ALEXANDER  
Have you taken care of the matter we discussed?

WILLIAMS  
Mr. Alexander, there has been a slight complication.

ALEXANDER  
I don't pay you to create complications. What is it?

WILLIAMS  
There was a mess-up with the timer. Thompson was killed before we could talk to him.

ALEXANDER  
(angry)  
Idiot!  
(slams fist onto desk)  
Now how do we find it? We have a delivery to make and nothing to deliver. Find it.

WILLIAMS  
Somebody named MacGyver was waiting for Thompson at the abandoned warehouse down by the docks. He works at a place called the Phoenix Foundation. It's some kind of government think tank.

ALEXANDER  
Do you think Thompson talked to him?

WILLIAMS  
I don't think he had a chance to. Thompson's car exploded as soon as he arrived. MacGyver was hurt in the accident. I couldn't get any details. Someone has been snooping around Thompson's apartment. His appointment and address books are missing.

ALEXANDER  
Find out who has them. I want those books back.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT  
MacGyver's busy fixing dinner. He's making one of his specialties. He doesn't hear or see Carrie knock on his door. She enters when MacGyver doesn't answer the door. She flicks his lights off and on to get his attention. It does. MacGyver walks over to her. He stands facing her.

MACGYVER  
Make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready soon. Carrie notices that the table is set and that dinner smells wonderful.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

CARRIE  
What's for dinner?

MACGYVER  
One of my specialties.

They sit facing each other on the couch. Carrie can tell that MacGyver's hearing loss bothers him more than he lets on.

CARRIE  
You ready to begin your lesson?

MACGYVER  
I'm ready.

EXT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - STOCK - DAY  
The next morning. There is a nasty thunderstorm outside.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
MacGyver is peacefully sound asleep on his couch, oblivious to the storm raging outside. SILENCE as he opens his eyes and looks around. He sees the rain and the lightning but hears nothing. He opens his door and gets his morning paper which is totally soaked. He HEARS only SILENCE which disturbs him. MacGyver drops the soaked newspaper back onto his deck. As he looks up from the ground he sees Carrie approaching. He looks at the downpour and the lightning hoping it will let up. Carrie enters his house carrying a large shopping bag as well as an umbrella. She puts them down. Carrie signs as she speaks.

CARRIE  
Good morning, Mac. I brought you this.

Carrie points to the shopping bag sitting on the floor between her and MacGyver.

CARRIE  
(continuing)  
I brought you two devices to help make life easier. One hooks to your doorbell and the other hooks to your telephone. They flash when someone rings your doorbell or when the phone rings.

MACGYVER  
Thanks.

They install the two devices. Carrie goes outside and RINGS MacGyver's DOORBELL. MacGyver sees the light flash.

MacGyver fixes breakfast for Carrie and himself. They talk during breakfast.

MACGYVER  
I took my hearing for granted. I never thought I'd lose it. It's weird how silent the world is. Like now. I know it is thundering yet I don't hear it. I feel cut off from everyone but you. It's hard. I have to work to understand them and then I'm not always sure.

CARRIE  
It's hard. I know. You're doing good.

The PHONE RINGS which causes the light to flash. Carrie sees the light flash. MacGyver also sees it and realizes that he can't hear the person on the other end. This bothers him more than he lets on. Carrie detects this.

CARRIE  
Mac. I think you might want to consider getting a TDD.

MACGYVER  
I'll look into it.

Carrie looks at her watch and sees that she's running late.

CARRIE  
Mac. I have to run. I'll see you later?

MACGYVER  
Probably.

INT. THORNTON'S OFFICE - DAY  
MacGyver's knock on Thornton's door causes Thornton to look up from his paperwork. MacGyver enters and sits in one of the chairs in front of Thornton's desk.

MACGYVER  
Any luck with the books.

Thornton remembers that he has to face MacGyver.

THORNTON  
They helped some. There were some interesting names. How are you doing?

MACGYVER  
Okay. It's a little strange.

THORNTON  
How's Carrie?

MACGYVER  
How'd you know?

THORNTON  
I figured you'd go see her.

MACGYVER  
She's fine. I'll see you later Pete. I have a few things to check out.

EXT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - DAY

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
A man wearing black clothes and gloves is thoroughly searching MacGyver's house. His face is not seen. He throws all the books off of the bookcases after he quickly looks through them. He knocks MacGyver's computer and its table over. He empties the kitchen cabinets and the refrigerator.

EXT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - DAY  
MacGyver arrives home. He takes his mail out of his mailbox, puts his key in the lock and is concerned when he notices that his door already seems to be unlocked.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
The intruder hears MacGyver and splits out the back.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - DAY  
MacGyver's standing just inside his front door. He sees that his place has been totally trashed. He's shocked. He can't believe it.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT ONE

 


	2. Chapter 2

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY  
We're talking a very thorough job. Nothing was left untouched. His refrigerator's open and the food is all over. The cabinets have been emptied and the contents searched. MacGyver runs upstairs.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - DAY  
His bedroom's totally trashed. His clothes are all over everywhere. His mattresses were thrown against the wall. MacGyver goes back downstairs. He's mad.

EXT. GLASS OFFICE BUILDING - DAY

INT. NICHOLAS ALEXANDER'S OFFICE - DAY  
Nicholas Alexander is sitting behind the desk busily talking on the phone when Brian Williams knocks.

ALEXANDER  
I want delivery as soon as possible. I'll talk to you again soon.

Nicholas hangs up the phone.

ALEXANDER  
Come in.

Brian Williams enters.

WILLIAMS  
Mr. Alexander, I searched MacGyver's house and found no trace of the books. Maybe he's got'em stashed somewhere.

ALEXANDER  
Maybe he gave them to someone at the Phoenix Foundation. I want you to follow MacGyver. I want to know everywhere he goes and everyone he sees. Delivery is in seventy-two hours.

WILLIAMS  
Yes sir, Mr. Alexander.

INT. THORNTON'S OFFICE - DAY  
MacGyver knocks on the door before he enters. He sits on the edge of Thornton's desk with his back to Thornton. Thornton can tell that something's wrong.

THORNTON  
Mac.

Thornton stops, remembering that MacGyver can't hear him. He taps MacGyver on the shoulder to get his attention. MacGyver turns around to face Thornton who's sitting behind his desk.

THORNTON  
Mac, what's wrong?

MACGYVER  
I had a surprise waiting for me when I got home.

THORNTON  
(concerned)  
What?

MACGYVER  
My place's been trashed. Whoever did it did a professional job.

Thornton's concerned look changes to one of concerned surprise.

MACGYVER  
Have you found out anything more?

ANGLE ON THE DOOR A federal agent, MARK HALLEY, knocks on the door.

THORNTON  
Come in Mark.

Halley opens the door and enters.

BACK TO SCENE

HALLEY  
Pete. How're you doing?

THORNTON  
Fine. How about you?

HALLEY  
Good. I hear you're asking about Paul Thompson.

THORNTON  
Mark, this is MacGyver. He brought it to my attention.

Mark Halley is standing behind MacGyver. MacGyver turns around to face him.

HALLEY  
Nice to meet you MacGyver.

MACGYVER  
Nice to meet you.

HALLEY  
How do you --

Halley begins to pace back and forth as he talks. MacGyver only catches a little of what he says.

MACGYVER  
(cuts him off)  
I recently lost my hearing so could you face me when you speak.

HALLEY  
Sure.

Halley stops pacing and faces MacGyver.

HALLEY  
How do you know Paul Thompson?

MACGYVER  
He's an old friend.

HALLEY  
When was the last time you saw him?

MACGYVER  
About three years ago. Why?

HALLEY  
He's been under federal surveillance for the last two and a half years.

THORNTON  
What for?

HALLEY  
It seems that he has been smuggling weapons, drugs and money. Whatever someone needs smuggled somewhere.

ANGLE - MACGYVER  
MacGyver's expression turns to one of disbelief. He knew that Paul was no boy scout but he can't believe that Paul's into several of the things MacGyver hates most.

MACGYVER  
Did you just say that he's been smuggling drugs, weapons and money?

Halley nods.

HALLEY  
According to the police reports you were there when he was killed. Did you get a chance to talk to him?

MACGYVER  
No. His car exploded as soon as he arrived.

MacGyver looks at his watch and sees that he's late.

MACGYVER  
Pete, I'm sorry but I hafta run.

MacGyver leaves with his back to Thornton. MacGyver turned away before Thornton had a chance to say anything.

EXT. HANSEN SCHOOL FOR THE DEAF - DAY  
MacGyver parks and enters the school.

INT. SCHOOLROOM - DAY  
MacGyver enters the room, walks up to Carrie and puts his hand on her shoulder. Carrie turns around startled. She signs as she speaks.

MACGYVER  
(also signing)  
Sorry. How 'bout I cook us dinner?

CARRIE  
Okay. I have a few more things to do here first. Do you mind waiting?

MACGYVER  
No.

MacGyver is trying to study a large sign language poster on the back wall but his mind keeps wandering off. Carrie notices that MacGyver seems a little distracted and also that something's bothering him. Carrie walks over to MacGyver and puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns around to face her. She signs as she speaks.

CARRIE  
What's wrong?

MACGYVER  
I just found out some bad news about an old friend. On second thought how about dinner out?

CARRIE  
What's wrong?

MACGYVER  
Someone thoroughly trashed my place earlier.

CARRIE  
Would you like some help cleaning?

MACGYVER  
(also signing)  
Sure.

Carrie knows there's more to it but she knows him well enough to know that he'll tell her when he's ready to. Carrie returns to gathering her paperwork. She sorts out what she has to do tonight and what can wait until tomorrow. She puts the urgent pile in her briefcase. She walks over to MacGyver and faces him.

CARRIE  
You ready?

MACGYVER  
Yeah.

EXT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT  
MacGyver and Carrie enter the restaurant.

INT. RESTAURANT - NIGHT  
MacGyver's looking around and doesn't hear the HOSTESS approach. Carrie sees her.

HOSTESS  
How many?

CARRIE  
Two.

HOSTESS  
Smoking or non-smoking?

CARRIE  
Non-smoking.

Carrie taps MacGyver on the shoulder. He's startled.

HOSTESS  
Follow me.

They're seated in the middle of the noisy room. They hear SILENCE.

MacGyver and Carrie study the menu and decide what they want. The WAITER approaches from behind MacGyver. Carrie sees him approach and gets MacGyver's attention.

CARRIE  
The waiter's coming.

WAITER  
Are you ready to order?

MACGYVER/CARRIE  
Yes.

The waiter has his back to MacGyver as he lists the specials.

MACGYVER  
What are the specials?

The waiter looks a little annoyed at having to repeat himself. He repeats the specials. The waiter takes Carrie's order first and then takes MacGyver's order.

After the waiter leaves Carrie excuses herself.

As soon as Carrie leaves the waiter returns. There's a problem with the order.

MacGyver's mind is somewhere else and doesn't see the waiter approaching.

WAITER  
Excuse me, sir. When there's no response the waiter walks around in front of MacGyver. MacGyver sees him.

MACGYVER  
Is there a problem?

WAITER  
Yes. The kitchen just ran out of the ladies choice.

MacGyver speechreads about half of the sentence.

MACGYVER  
I'm sorry. What did you say?

The waiter's surprised and a little annoyed at having to repeat himself.

WAITER  
Do you know what else the lady might like for dinner?

MACGYVER  
I don't know. You'll have to ask her. She should be right back.

The waiter leaves.

MacGyver's disturbed by the fact that he had trouble figuring out something that simple.

Carrie returns to the table and sees that something's wrong.

CARRIE  
What's wrong?

MACGYVER  
I think there's a problem with your dinner. How come I can understand you and Pete but I had trouble with the waiter?

CARRIE  
Some people are harder to speechread than others. I have trouble understanding some people. You're used to Pete's and my speech.

EXT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - DAY  
MacGyver and Carrie are walking to his house when there is a GUNSHOT. It hits right in front of them. MacGyver pushes Carrie down behind a small overturned boat as he dives for the ground. He looks around to see if he can find the shooter. He knows the direction from the angle it hit.

MACGYVER  
(signs)  
Stay here and keep down.

Carrie nods as MacGyver carefully looks around before he makes a low dash for his house. He and Carrie were about fifty feet from it when the shot barely missed.

Another GUNSHOT hits right in front of MacGyver causing him to dive. He lands with his back to the bottom of his door. He quickly unlocks and opens the door. He makes a low dash for Carrie.

A third GUNSHOT hits the ground on the other side of the boat as he dives over the boat.

MACGYVER  
(signs)  
Run for the house and keep low. I'll be right behind you.  
(looks around again)  
Go!

Carrie runs for the house keeping low. MacGyver is right behind her.

A fourth GUNSHOT hits the porch a split second after they enter the house.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

MACGYVER  
You okay?

Carrie nods.

They catch their breath.

Carrie sees that MacGyver's upset because he didn't hear the gunshots. Carrie signs as she speaks.

CARRIE  
It's okay. You had no idea that anyone would want to shoot at us.

MACGYVER  
I could've gotten us killed. --

CARRIE  
(cuts him off)  
But you didn't. You saved our lives.

Carrie looks around MacGyver's house then she gets his attention. She signs as she speaks.

CARRIE  
You weren't kidding. Where do you want to start?

MACGYVER  
Do people often treat you like --

MacGyver's trying to find the right word but can't. It frustrates him.

CARRIE  
Like a child or maybe like I'm stupid just because I can't hear.

MACGYVER  
Yes.

CARRIE  
Sometimes they do. I just ignore it. It's their problem not mine. Yes it bothers me sometimes, but I don't dwell on it. Sometimes I turn it around and make them look like the dumb ones.

MacGyver smiles.

Carrie's facing the door, sees Thornton approach and tells MacGyver who turns around and sees a surprised Thornton in the doorway.

MACGYVER  
Hi, Pete. Did you see anyone out there?

THORNTON  
No. Why? You weren't kidding.

MACGYVER  
Someone just took a couplea' shots at us.

Thornton's face goes from surprise to very worried surprise. Thornton forgets that MacGyver's deaf and talks to him with his back turned.

THORNTON  
I'm calling the police.  
(looks around)  
Where's the phone?

Thornton turns around near the end of his last sentence.

MacGyver catches the end of the sentence and reminds Thornton that he can't hear.

MACGYVER  
Pete.

THORNTON  
I'm sorry, Mac. I'm calling the police. Where's the phone?

MACGYVER  
I don't know. It's too late. all they'll have are questions to which we don't have any answers.

THORNTON  
You're right. Do you need another hand?

MACGYVER  
Sure.

They start cleaning up and putting MacGyver's stuff back where it belongs.

TIME CUT:

It has been two hours. They have the house in halfway decent shape. MacGyver starts tinkering with his computer and quickly sees that it has had it. MacGyver punches the table. He's mad.

MACGYVER  
It's shot.

THORNTON  
Don't worry about it. We'll get them.

Thornton is more concerned than he lets on. He's quite worried about MacGyver.

Thornton hears the phone ring while MacGyver and Carrie see the light flash. They all look around for it. MacGyver finds the cord and traces it to the phone. He hands the phone to Thornton.

MACGYVER  
Pete, can you get that?

Thornton's surprised. He wonders if MacGyver heard it.

THORNTON  
Sure.

Thornton picks up the receiver.

THORNTON  
Hello.

Thornton hears a click.

He puts the receiver back down.

THORNTON  
Whoever it was they hung up. Did you hear it ring?

MACGYVER  
No. I have the light rigged to tell me when the phone rings.

Thornton grins. He should've known MacGyver would do something like that.

EXT. GLASS OFFICE BUILDING - NIGHT

INT. NICHOLAS ALEXANDER'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Nicholas Alexander is sitting at his desk talking with Brian Williams.

ALEXANDER  
(upset, angry)  
It was incredibly stupid to shoot at him. I don't want him harmed. If you kill him we will never recover our stuff. Do you know what happens then?

WILLIAMS  
We lose our sale?

ALEXANDER  
If we fail to make delivery we're fish food. Understand.

WILLIAMS  
I understand.

ALEXANDER  
Tell me more about this lady he was with.

WILLIAMS  
It was weird. They seemed to be talking with their hands.

ALEXANDER  
At least one of them must be deaf. I want you to find out which one is deaf and who MacGyver saw at the Phoenix Foundation. Also I want you to keep following MacGyver. He may lead us to our stuff.

WILLIAMS  
Yes sir, Mr. Alexander.

ALEXANDER  
I don't want to hear of any more stupid stunts like the one today.

WILLIAMS  
Yes sir, Mr. Alexander.

Williams leaves and as soon as the door closes Alexander begins to talk to himself.

ALEXANDER  
If that doesn't work we'll have to use other methods. No one double crosses me and gets away with it.

EXT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - STOCK - NIGHT

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT  
MacGyver has just finished drying the last of the dinner dishes. He accidentally knocks a glass off the counter. He doesn't hear the GLASS BREAKING as it hits the floor. MacGyver notices that it is missing. He looks around and sees the broken glass on the floor. His deafness is beginning to really bother him. He feels cut off from everything and everyone but Carrie. He gets his broom and dustpan and cleans up the mess. When he finishes he puts them away, turns down the lights and heads for his couch where he flops down. He's tired and wants a good nights sleep.

EXT. HOSPITAL - DAY

INT. AUDIOLOGY DEPARTMENT - DAY  
MacGyver returns to the hospital to have his hearing retested.

INT. DR. SHAY'S OFFICE - DAY  
MacGyver is sitting in front of DR. SHAY's desk while the doctor is sitting behind his desk. His diplomas hang on the wall next to his desk.

SHAY  
Do you sign?

MACGYVER  
Some.

SHAY  
Good.

MACGYVER  
Is my hearing going to return?

SHAY  
(also signing)  
It is still too early to tell. So far there has been no change. I want to retest you again in a week.

MacGyver tries to keep his disappointment from showing.

EXT. HANSEN SCHOOL FOR THE DEAF - DAY

INT. HANSEN SCHOOL FOR THE DEAF - CLASSROOM - DAY  
The students are busy with their work and don't notice MacGyver standing in the doorway. One of the students notices him and tells Carrie. She can tell that something's wrong by looking at his face. Carrie gets the class's attention.

CARRIE  
(signs)  
I have to leave for a minute. I want you to continue with your work.

Carrie walks over to MacGyver

CARRIE  
(signs)  
What's wrong?

MACGYVER  
(signs)  
Can we talk in the hall?

CARRIE  
(signs)  
Sure.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE CLASSROOM - DAY  
MacGyver and Carrie are standing in the hall outside her classroom talking. Carrie signs as she speaks.

CARRIE  
(concerned)  
What's wrong?

MACGYVER  
I just saw the audiologist and nothing's changed. He wants me to return in a week. He says that it's to early to know if my hearing will return. I don't want to keep you from your class. Can we talk later?

CARRIE  
Sure. I'll be here until five. I have some papers I have to grade.

Carrie knows that this is hard for MacGyver. She can tell that he's depressed and a little confused. She can also tell that it is beginning to really bother him. She knows that the best thing she can do is to listen whenever he needs to talk. He was the only one who listened to her when she was having the same strange nightmare again and again.

MACGYVER  
(signs)  
Thank you.

INT. THORNTON'S OFFICE - DAY  
MacGyver knocks on Thornton's door. He waits a few seconds when he sees Thornton on the phone. He enters when he sees Thornton hang up. He sits down in one of the chairs in front of Thornton's desk.

THORNTON  
What's wrong?

Thornton has a feeling that MacGyver's deafness is what's bothering him.

MACGYVER  
Did you find out anything more about Paul?

THORNTON  
No.

Thornton sees the sparkle in MacGyver's eye and can tell that his mind's busy at work.

THORNTON  
What?

Thornton notices that MacGyver's not paying any attention to him. He waves his hand in MacGyver's line of sight to try to catch his attention. MacGyver sees this.

MACGYVER  
I'm sorry, Pete. What were you saying?

THORNTON  
What are you thinking?

MACGYVER  
I have a few places to check. I'll see you later.

THORNTON  
Be careful.

MACGYVER  
I will.

EXT. THOMPSON'S APARTMENT BUILDING - DAY  
MacGyver parks and enters the building.

INT. THOMPSON'S APARTMENT - DAY  
Someone is carefully searching Paul's apartment. He is dressed all in black including his gloves. He hears the door rattle and hides in the closet.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE THOMPSON'S APARTMENT - DAY  
MacGyver carefully opens the door.

INT. THOMPSON'S APARTMENT - DAY  
MacGyver enters Paul's apartment and begins a more thorough search of the apartment. He notices that it looks like someone was here before him. He looks in every hiding place he can think of. MacGyver is standing in front of the closet holding a piece of paper which he is about to examine when the door slowly opens, the masked intruder steps out and hits MacGyver on the back of the head with his gun. MacGyver falls to the floor unconscious. The intruder takes the paper from MacGyver's hand and leaves.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT TWO


	3. Chapter 3

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

INT. THOMPSON'S APARTMENT - DAY  
MacGyver is slowly coming around. He comes around and reaches his hand up to where his head hurts to check it out. He's relieved when he sees no blood on his hand. He gets up slowly and carefully. He checks the closet carefully before he leaves.

EXT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - DAY

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY  
MacGyver's filling a plastic bag with ice. He wraps the bag in a towel and places it on the back of his head where he was hit. He heads for his couch. As soon as he sits down he sees the doorbell light flashing. He turns around and sees Thornton at the door. He takes the icepack off the back of his head and heads for the door. MacGyver lets Thornton in. As soon as he has the door open he turns around.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
MacGyver goes back to the couch and sits down. He puts the icepack on the sore spot on the back of his head and closes his eyes.

Thornton stomps on the floor to get MacGyver's attention. MacGyver opens his eyes.

THORNTON  
(concerned)  
What happened?

Thornton is quite worried about MacGyver.

MACGYVER  
I was searching Paul's apartment again when I found a clue. Before I could examine it someone hit me from behind.

THORNTON  
(concerned)  
You okay?

MACGYVER  
I'm fine. I think Paul was killed because he double crossed someone.

THORNTON  
And that someone is looking for their stuff. But why are they after you?

MACGYVER  
They must've seen us together. They think I either have the stuff or know where it is.

THORNTON  
Well do you?

MACGYVER  
Pete. I don't even know what the stuff is.

EXT. GLASS OFFICE BUILDING - DAY

INT. NICHOLAS ALEXANDER'S OFFICE - DAY  
Nicholas Alexander is sitting behind his desk talking on the phone. He is trying to reassure the person on the other end that all is fine.

ALEXANDER  
Despite what you may have heard there are no problems. Delivery will be as scheduled.

There is a knock on his door.

ALEXANDER  
I will talk with you again soon.

He hangs up. He is somewhat disturbed that he does not have his merchandise.

ALEXANDER  
Come in.

Brian Williams enters.

ALEXANDER  
Did you find out where he stashed it? We have less than forty-eight hours. I just spent the last ten minutes reassuring him that there was no problem.

WILLIAMS  
No. MacGyver was snooping around Thompson's apartment again. He found this.

Williams hands Alexander the piece of paper he took from MacGyver. The piece of paper is a scrap with numbers and letters on it. We don't see what is written on the paper.

WILLIAMS  
What does it mean?

ALEXANDER  
Find out. Where did MacGyver go?

WILLIAMS  
From his house he went to the hospital where I followed him up to the audiology department. Next he went to the Hansen School. He talked to the same lady again. After --

ALEXANDER  
Did they speak?

WILLIAMS  
Yes. They both spoke and signed. Her speech was kinda funny sounding while his sounded normal.

ALEXANDER  
Interesting. Where else did he go?

WILLIAMS  
Next he went to the Phoenix Foundation where he saw Pete Thornton. A few minutes later he went to Paul's. I left him at home talking with Thornton.

ALEXANDER  
Did you find out which of them is deaf?

WILLIAMS  
They both are. She's been deaf since birth. MacGyver's only been deaf since the explosion. He seems to be close to her.

ALEXANDER  
Interesting. This may work for us.

EXT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - DAY  
MacGyver's heading for his car.

A TEENAGER's skating around on his skateboard. He loses control.

TEENAGER  
Lookout!

MacGyver doesn't see or hear the teenager and is knocked down.

MacGyver and the teenager are face to face.

TEENAGER  
(angrily)  
What are you, deaf?

MACGYVER  
Yes. I am. You should watch where you're going.

EXT. HANSEN SCHOOL - PARKING LOT - DAY  
MacGyver pulls in and parks. He hops out and enters the school.

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY  
MacGyver enters and sees Carrie busy grading papers. He flicks the light switch off and then on again to get her attention. Carrie sees the lights flash and looks up.

CARRIE  
(also signing)  
Hi, Mac. Have a seat. I'll be finished in a minute. I have a few more I have to finish.

MacGyver wanders around the room. He looks at the wall decorations and at the kids work.

Carrie walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns around to face her.

CARRIE  
Ready to go?

MACGYVER  
Yeah.

They start to leave before they are stopped by TWO gun wielding THUGS.

THUG ONE  
Move!

MacGyver and Carrie don't move.

THUG ONE  
I said move!

Carrie begins to sign a response. MacGyver figures out what she's doing and begins signing. They feign incomprehension.

Thug One covers them while his partner goes behind MacGyver and Carrie. Thug Two pushes them forward.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY  
All four continue down the hall until the thugs see a room that looks like a good place to hold them. They figure that they can hold them here for a while because the school is closed for the night.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE SPEECH THERAPY ROOM - DAY  
Thug One picks the lock and unlocks the door. He opens it and his partner shoves them inside. He locks the door. Thug One goes outside to his car to make a phone call while his partner stands guard.

INT. SPEECH THERAPY ROOM - DAY  
MacGyver and Carrie are thrust into the room. The door shuts behind them. MacGyver tries to open the door and finds it locked. MacGyver carefully looks around the room to see what he can use to help them escape.

MACGYVER'S POV  
MacGyver's scanning the windowless room. He sees that the door they came in is the only way out. He spots a behind-the-ear hearing aid in a cabinet.

BACK TO SCENE  
MacGyver goes over to the cabinet. With his back to Carrie he picks the lock with his Swiss Army knife, pockets the hearing aid along with his knife.

MACGYVER'S POV  
MacGyver looks around again. He spots the mirrors and the microphone.

BACK TO SCENE  
Before he has a chance to do anything the door opens. The two thugs enter with Brian Williams behind them.

MacGyver goes over to Carrie. He stands next to her ready to protect her. He's keeping a close eye on the thugs and Williams.

Williams approaches MacGyver and Carrie. He stands in front of MacGyver and Carrie with his two thugs behind them with their guns in MacGyver and Carrie's backs. There are two chairs pushed under the table next to them. Williams pulls out the chairs.

WILLIAMS  
Sit down.

Carrie and MacGyver feign incomprehension.

WILLIAMS  
Sit!

Williams gestures downward. MacGyver and Carrie reluctantly sit down.

WILLIAMS  
I want to know what Thompson told you.

MacGyver just looks at the guys and says nothing.

WILLIAMS  
You both may be deaf but I know you can talk. And you will.

Williams raises his hand holding the gun to hit Carrie.

MACGYVER  
Okay. Okay. I'll talk.

WILLIAMS  
That's more like it.  
(lowers his hand)  
What did Thompson tell you?

MACGYVER  
He was killed before he could tell me anything.

WILLIAMS  
Why were you at his apartment?

MACGYVER  
What's your interest?

WILLIAMS  
Thompson has something of ours and we want it back. Now.

MACGYVER  
He's an old friend who wanted to see me again. I don't know anything about what he had.

WILLIAMS  
I want to know what this means.

Williams hands MacGyver the piece of paper with the numbers and letters on it.

MACGYVER  
I'll need a few minutes to study it.

MacGyver examines the paper. On the paper he sees:

INSERT - SCRAP OF PAPER 511 15&17 L71

BACK TO SCENE

MACGYVER  
I have no idea what it means.

WILLIAMS  
I'll give you ten minutes to figure it out. If not she dies.

Williams and the two thugs leave. As soon as MacGyver sees the door close he carefully looks around the room. He then gets Carrie's attention.

MACGYVER  
I need another microphone. I also need an amplifier.

Carrie's unsure what MacGyver's up to but knows to trust him. She looks around, finds the items and gives them to MacGyver.

MacGyver hooks the microphones to the amplifier which he makes sure is off before he turns it up as loud as it will go. He takes the hearing aid out of his pants pocket.

Carrie watches fascinated. When she sees the hearing aid she gets his attention.

CARRIE  
Mac, where did you get that from?

MACGYVER  
From the cabinet over there. How do you make it feedback?

Carrie takes the hearing aid and shows MacGyver how to do it. MacGyver takes the hearing aid back and attaches it to the microphone with the transmitter part of the aid making contact with the microphone itself.

MacGyver gets Carrie's attention.

MACGYVER  
I need something for a trigger. I want it to go off when they enter.

MacGyver and Carrie look around. Carrie finds some wire which she gives him. MacGyver finds a buzzer. MacGyver pulls up a piece of the rug and hides the buzzer under it. He connects one end of the wire to the buzzer and the other end to the hearing aid. He covers the microphone. He has it wired so that when the buzzer is stepped on the wire is pulled which makes the hearing aid feedback. The feedback is greatly amplified creating a very loud painful earache for the hearing villains.

CARRIE  
What is that?

MACGYVER  
I'm using our deafness to our advantage. I'm going to give them the worst earache they ever had.

MacGyver spends the rest of the time studying the paper. He knows it is some kind of code. He just needs to figure out the key.

Before he can the door opens and the bad guys enter.

WILLIAMS  
Time's up.

Thug One steps on the buzzer setting off the feedback. The bad guys grab their ears in pain.

WILLIAMS  
(angrily)  
Find it and shut it off!

While the bad guys are in pain MacGyver and Carrie escape unaffected. They lock the bad guys in the room.

INT. HANSEN SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY  
MacGyver and Carrie run down the hallway towards the door.

EXT. DOOR - DAY  
MacGyver and Carrie fly out the door, climb into MacGyver's car and speed away.

INT. SPEECH THERAPY ROOM - DAY  
The bad guys can't find the cause of the noise so they start tearing the place apart. Williams finds the wire and follows it to the microphone. Williams yanks it out. The noise stops.

WILLIAMS  
I want MacGyver dead. But first I want the stuff. Then I want the pleasure of killing him.

EXT. MACGYVER'S CAR - DAY  
MacGyver and Carrie head straight for Thornton's office.

INT. MACGYVER'S CAR - DAY  
Carrie taps MacGyver on the shoulder. He looks at her.

CARRIE  
Where are we going?

MACGYVER  
Pete's. It's safe there.

MacGyver knows that Thornton's office is safer than the house especially since neither of them can hear. He knows they'd be sitting ducks at his house.

INT. THORNTON'S OFFICE - DAY  
Thornton's ready to leave for the day when he sees MacGyver and Carrie approach his office. He didn't have a planned meeting with MacGyver. MacGyver knocks on Thornton's door.

THORNTON  
Come in.

MacGyver and Carrie enter.

THORNTON  
What's wrong?

Thornton can tell something's wrong by the look on MacGyver's face.

MACGYVER  
Can I borrow your computer?

THORNTON  
(concerned)  
Sure. Why?

MACGYVER  
Mine's busted remember. I need your password.

Thornton types in his password.

THORNTON  
What's wrong?

Thornton notices that MacGyver's not paying any attention to him. MacGyver's busy typing away at the computer. Thornton gets Carrie's attention.

THORNTON  
Carrie. What's going on?

CARRIE  
Someone kidnapped us. They want something they think Mac either has or knows where it is. MacGyver is using a program to help him recreate the kidnapper's faces.

MACGYVER  
Pete. Could you ask Carrie to come over here.

Thornton gets Carrie's attention.

THORNTON  
Carrie, Mac wants you.

CARRIE  
Thanks, Pete.

They both walk over to MacGyver who's sitting in Thornton's chair working on the computer. Carrie gets MacGyver's attention.

CARRIE  
What is it?

MACGYVER  
I want you to check these out..

MacGyver shows Carrie the composites he has created of the men who kidnapped them. He has them almost perfect.

CARRIE  
They're good.

MacGyver prints out the composites.

MACGYVER  
Pete, I want you to see what you can find out about these three.

THORNTON  
I'll start checking right away. Where will you be?

MACGYVER  
Over here trying to figure out a puzzle.

Carrie and MacGyver take a seat on the couch in the corner of Thornton's office. MacGyver pulls out the piece of paper and studies it. His face lights up.

MACGYVER  
Pete, do you have a map and a phone book around here?

Thornton forgets to face MacGyver. He's facing Carrie.

THORNTON  
In the top drawer over there.

Carrie gets MacGyver's attention and signs what Thornton just said.

Thornton points to the piece of furniture behind him.

MacGyver goes over to the piece and finds what he's looking for. He returns to his seat to compare the map, phone book and paper. MacGyver checks the map to see if there is a 15th and 17th street intersection. He finds out there is and sees that there are railroad tracks that run nearby. He looks in the phone book under railroads and sees that the address of the train station is 511 on the corner of 15th and 17th street.

MACGYVER  
Pete. Any luck?

Thornton faces MacGyver.

THORNTON  
I have ID's on the two thugs. They have rap sheets as long as my arm. How about you?

Thornton gives the rap sheets to MacGyver who quickly scans them.

MACGYVER  
(grimly)  
Nice.

THORNTON  
How'd you do?

MACGYVER  
The stuff's at the train station on the corner of 15th and 17th. It's in locker 71.

CARRIE  
How did you figure it out?

MACGYVER  
I know that cross streets are usually written or referred to as 1st and 3rd. Then I located what was there. Train stations almost always have lockers. I figure the L stands for locker.

THORNTON  
That's brilliant. Now all we have to do is get the crooks and the stuff in the same place at the same time.

MACGYVER  
I want the head guy. I also want to know what this stuff is.

CARRIE  
(to MacGyver)  
How did they know where to find you?

MACGYVER  
They must've been following me. They must've seen me there before and known I'd return.

THORNTON  
I'm calling the police.

MACGYVER  
And tell them what? If the police scare them off we'll never get to the bottom of this and Carrie and I won't be safe.

THORNTON  
You're right. I can't go to the train station because if they've been tailing you then they probably know that you're here.

MACGYVER  
I could call them and say that I'm willing to show them where their stuff is for a finder's fee. The only problem is that I can't hear their response. Pete, you could listen and tell me what they say.

THORNTON  
I don't know. It sounds too risky. Let me see what else I can dig up on these pictures first. Okay.

MACGYVER  
Okay.

CARRIE  
They know you're deaf. Won't they be suspicious if you call and can hear their responses?

THORNTON  
She's got a point.

MacGyver thinks for a minute before Thornton sees the twinkle in his eye.

MACGYVER  
Pete, they've never heard your voice. What's to stop me from saying that I needed some help in relaying the message.

Thornton thinks about it for a minute.

THORNTON  
It might just work.

Thornton gets the other kidnapper's file. He gets Carrie's attention because MacGyver's looking at the map. Carrie gets MacGyver's attention.

MACGYVER  
What is it?

Pete hands MacGyver the file. MacGyver quickly scans it.

THORNTON  
The third kidnapper's name is Brian Williams. He's reported to work for a real shark, Nicholas Alexander. Mac, he's very dangerous. He's under investigation by several agencies. We need help. Let me call Mark.

MACGYVER  
I want him.

THORNTON  
We'll get him.

INT. THORNTON'S OFFICE - NIGHT  
There is a knock on Thornton's closed door. Thornton opens the door for Mark Halley.

HALLEY  
Hi Pete, MacGyver. I don't believe I know this lovely lady.

Halley shakes hands with Carrie.

HALLEY  
I'm Mark Halley.

CARRIE  
I'm Carrie Linden. Nice to meet you.

Halley remembers that MacGyver's deaf and faces him when he talks to him. Carrie's standing next to MacGyver.

HALLEY  
MacGyver, how did you get mixed up with Williams?

MACGYVER  
It seems that Paul double crossed him and his boss. Carrie and I were kidnapped by him and his two thugs.

HALLEY  
Have you figured out what it is or where is it?

MACGYVER  
I don't know what it is yet. But it's in locker 71 at the train station on the corner of 15th and 17th.  
(to Thornton)  
How about sending me in with backup?

THORNTON  
It's too risky.

HALLEY  
It could work. Would you be willing to wear a wire? It could be dangerous.

MACGYVER  
Yes. How would we handle the communication?

CARRIE  
How about specific signs to let Mac know what the situation is.

HALLEY  
MacGyver do you sign?

MACGYVER  
Some. I'm not fluent but I can hold a halfway decent conversation.

THORNTON  
There would have to be no more than two or three signs at one time.

CARRIE  
Do you have anyone in your department who signs?

HALLEY  
Yes. Carrie, do you sign?

Halley has a suspicion that she does because he notices a difference in her voice and that she's been paying close attention to whoever is speaking.

CARRIE  
Yes. I'm deaf and have been signing my whole life.

HALLEY  
How do you rate MacGyver's signing?

CARRIE  
He's a pretty good signer.

HALLEY  
How about we meet at the hotel tomorrow morning at eight.

MACGYVER/CARRIE/THORNTON  
Sounds good.

EXT. PARKING LOT - NIGHT  
MacGyver and Thornton are heading for MacGyver's house when a car comes speeding towards them. One of the guys in the car points a .45 automatic at MacGyver and Thornton. Thornton spots it and instinctively shouts

THORNTON  
MacGyver!

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT THREE

 


	4. Chapter 4

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

EXT. PARKING - LOT NIGHT  
Thornton remembers that MacGyver can't hear so he knocks him out of the way saving both their hides. The shots barely miss. MacGyver looks up at the fleeing car and looks at Thornton.

MACGYVER  
Thanks, Pete.

Thornton's very worried about MacGyver.

MacGyver's quite upset that he didn't hear Thornton, the shots or the car. It shows on his face for a few seconds before he tries to hide it.

Thornton sees it and gets MacGyver's attention.

THORNTON  
That does it. You're not staying here tonight. Pack what you need for tomorrow.

MACGYVER  
(frustrated, angry)  
And go where?

THORNTON  
The hotel. You'll check in under an alias.

MacGyver hates the idea of hiding but knows that Thornton's right - he can't stay at his house.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
While MacGyver's packing Thornton calls Halley and fills him in. They set up security at the hotel.

EXT. A LARGE HOTEL - NIGHT  
The hotel's your typical hotel. It's nice but not really elegant.

INT. HOTEL - LOBBY - NIGHT  
The lobby's nice but not really elegant. It's your typical hotel lobby. MacGyver walks up to the front desk.

MACGYVER  
I need a room for the night.

The MAN at the desk has his back turned to MacGyver.

MAN  
I'll be right with you.

MACGYVER  
Excuse me. I need a room.

The man turns around a little annoyed at MacGyver's seeming impatience, unaware that MacGyver can't hear. He hands MacGyver a form and a pen.

MAN  
Fill this out. How will you  
(turns around)  
be paying for the room.

MacGyver's a little frustrated that the man keeps talking to him with his back turned.

MACGYVER  
I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said. Could you please repeat it.

The man turns around and looks at MacGyver a little annoyed.

MAN  
I asked how you were paying for the room.

MACGYVER  
Mr. Hatfield is supposed to have reserved me the room next to his.

The man checks the computer and sees the reservation. The man gives MacGyver a key.

MAN  
It's room number 1026.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT  
MacGyver enters and meets the AGENT assigned to his security for the night. MacGyver's not too happy about having a babysitter for the evening. MacGyver's a little mad at Thornton for not telling him about the babysitter.

Thornton knocks on the connecting door. The agent checks it out before he opens the door. Thornton enters and MacGyver starts in on him.

MACGYVER  
Pete. I don't need a babysitter.

THORNTON  
He's here to protect you.

Thornton doesn't like what he's about to do.

THORNTON  
(continuing)  
Mac. You can't hear. You didn't hear the gunshots, me, the car.

MACGYVER  
Okay. I get the picture.

INT. MACGYVER'S HOTEL ROOM - DAY  
MacGyver's finishing dressing when there's a knock on the adjoining door. The agent protecting MacGyver opens the door. MacGyver and the agent enter the other hotel room. INT. OTHER HOTEL ROOM - DAY

THORNTON  
(concerned)  
I still don't know about this.

HALLEY  
MacGyver, are you sure you still want to go through with it. It's not too late to back out.

MACGYVER  
Let's do it.

HALLEY  
Okay. MacGyver, please unbutton your shirt. We'll attach the wire to your stomach so your jacket pocket will cover the evidence.

MacGyver unbuttons his shirt. MacGyver's protector tapes the microphone and its wire to the lower right-hand area of MacGyver's stomach.

HALLEY  
When you see them I want you to give it two quick taps. Don't worry, it's a very sensitive microphone. You'll have full backup.

EXT. TRAIN STATION - DAY  
There is a power company truck parked across the street from the train station. Inside the truck is Halley and Thornton. They're recording everything that comes in from MacGyver's wire while they're listening through earphones.

INT. TRAIN STATION - DAY  
MacGyver enters the train station. He looks around and finds the lockers. He finds locker 71. He pulls his Swiss army knife out of his pocket. Shielding the locker from view with his body he picks the lock with his knife, opens the locker and sees a duffel bag. He opens the bag enough to see what is in it.

ANGLE ON LOCKER'S CONTENTS  
Inside he finds several bags of a white powdery substance - cocaine.

BACK TO SCENE  
MacGyver closes everything back up. He moves away from the locker and heads upstairs. He watches from the balcony above. He can see the action happening below as well as his backup who signs anything important. Carrie enters the train station and heads for the lockers. MacGyver sees this right before he sees the two thugs and Brian Williams enter. He quickly ducks back so he won't be spotted. MacGyver puts his hand in his pocket and gives the microphone two quick taps.

EXT. POWER COMPANY TRUCK - DAY

INT. POWER COMPANY TRUCK - DAY

HALLEY  
(into headset)  
MacGyver just gave us the signal. Everyone on their toes.

INT. TRAIN STATION - DAY  
Brian Williams looks around and sees only Carrie. MacGyver's backup discretely signs that Williams is looking for him and has seen Carrie. MacGyver sees the signs, nods and signs ok. Williams approaches Carrie and gets her attention.

WILLIAMS  
I figured you might be an innocent bystander. I guess I was wrong. Where's the stuff?

CARRIE  
I don't know. Mac told me to meet him here by the lockers.

WILLIAMS  
Where is he?

CARRIE  
I don't know. He should be here any minute now.

Williams becomes suspicious when MacGyver doesn't show up. He subtly motions for one of his thugs to stop behind Carrie and place his gun against the side of her ribcage.

WILLIAMS  
I want to know where MacGyver is. No bull or you die.

MacGyver witnesses this and slowly makes his way down and towards Carrie. He doesn't get much further than the doorway at the bottom of the stairs before he's stopped by a gun in his back. Thug Two grabs MacGyver's arm with his free hand and twists it behind his back. Thug Two jabs MacGyver in the back with the gun. MacGyver and Thug Two walk over to Williams.

THUG TWO  
I found him slowly heading towards her.

WILLIAMS  
MacGyver. I glad you could join our little party. Either show me where our stuff is or she dies.

MACGYVER  
No. First let her go. Then I'll tell you where to find your coke.

WILLIAMS  
How about I torture her in front of your eyes and then if you still don't tell me, I kill her. If that doesn't work I'll torture you. You'll be begging me to let you die.

MACGYVER  
You hurt her and you'll never find your coke. You won't kill me. You need me to lead you to it.

After a moments thought Williams lets Carrie go. Williams pulls his thug off of MacGyver.

MacGyver pulls Carrie to safety behind him.

MACGYVER  
It's in locker 71.

WILLIAMS  
Get it for us.

MacGyver wants to escape but the guns pointed at him and Carrie make him reconsider. He and a thug walk over to the locker. MacGyver picks the lock with his knife. He opens the locker and takes out the duffel bag which he hands to Williams. Williams covers MacGyver while Thug Two takes the bag and checks its contents.

THUG TWO  
It's all here.

WILLIAMS  
Take them both out back and kill them.

Williams has Thug One cover them both while he frisks MacGyver. He reaches MacGyver's jacket pockets and finds a lump. He has MacGyver open his jacket and shirt. When MacGyver gets his shirt open Williams sees the wire.

WILLIAMS  
(panicking)  
It's a trap. He's wired.

Williams grabs Carrie and holds her in front of him. His gun is aimed at her head.

INT. POWER COMPANY TRUCK - SAME TIME

THORNTON  
Damn. They've been made.

HALLEY  
(into headset)  
All units move in. They've been made.

Halley takes off his headset and runs out of the truck right behind Thornton. They head for the train station.

INT. TRAIN STATION - SAME TIME

MACGYVER  
Easy now. No one needs to get hurt. Just put down the gun.

WILLIAMS  
I'm getting out of here and no one had better stop me or she dies.

All the sudden five Federal Agents jump up from their positions, guns drawn and pointing at Williams and his two thugs.

FEDERAL AGENTS  
Freeze! Don't move.

WILLIAMS  
Drop your weapons or I'll drop her.

All the sudden Williams and his two thugs raise their hands. We see that Thornton, Halley and another agent have snuck up behind them and have their guns in the criminals backs. The criminal's guns are taken and they're handcuffed and led away. Thornton walks around in front of his friends.

THORNTON  
MacGyver, Carrie, are you okay?

MACGYVER/CARRIE  
We're fine.

MacGyver, Carrie and Thornton's faces show their relief that it is finally over.

FADE OUT.

END OF ACT FOUR

 


	5. Chapter 5

TAG

FADE IN:

INT. THORNTON'S OFFICE - DAY  
MacGyver, Carrie and Thornton are awaiting Halley's arrival. Halley arrives. He remembers to face MacGyver and Carrie.

HALLEY  
Congratulations. Thanks to the three of you we kept four kilos of pure coke off the streets. A street value of $15 million. We nailed Nicholas Alexander at his office last night. We caught him emptying the contents of his safe into his briefcase. We've been after him for the last five years. They all smile. They're pleased with their work.

MACGYVER  
One less dealer sellin' junk to kids.

HALLEY  
The bad news is that for every dealer we arrest there are ten more waiting to take his place.

Thornton accidentally knocks something off his desk. It makes a loud noise when it hits the floor.

MacGyver's startled and jumps. Thornton's surprised.

THORNTON  
Can you hear me?

MACGYVER  
Yes. When I woke up this morning I could hear.

ALL EXCEPT MACGYVER  
Congratulations!

THORNTON  
That's great, MacGyver. Congratulations.

MACGYVER  
I'll never again take my hearing for granted.

CARRIE  
I'm happy for you. Congratulations.

MACGYVER  
I never realized how much I missed and needed to hear all those little sounds we hear in the background but don't pay much attention to. I missed hearing the doorbell, the phone and especially voices. It was hard work to figure out what people were saying by using speechreading and their expressions. I never realized how hard it was until I had to do it.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
